Michiko Sakura
Michiko Sakura i's the former captain of the 11th division in the Gotei 13. Appearance Michiko has turquoise eyes and long, wavy, blond hair. As a child and during her teenage years, she wore a modified captain's haori in the style of a dress and her zanpakuto's sheath on her hip. She sometimes walked around in her kimono due to her royal status. In the Human World, she wore designer brands that tended to make her stand out in a crowd. Once reaching adulthood, she switched to a modified version of the tradition shinigami uniform. Her uniform consisted of a thigh-length pencil skirt instead of the traditional long pants. She also switched to wearing a long sleeved captain's haori. Personality As a child, Michiko was enerally funny and impulsive. She was mainly kept undercontrol by her long time friend Tazuna Taylor. Michiko was easily annoyed by others questioning her power or calling her weak. Michiko hated anything that she deems weak as well as being described as a weak girl. She worked very hard, but her motive seemed to be that if she finished quickly, she had more time to cause trouble. Michiko was well-known by many of the other Shinigami in Soul Society for her various 'tricks' that end in rebuilding a section of the seireitei. These tricks constant revolved around the squad 8 barracks. Once she became an adult, Michiko became more serious and coldhearted. She loved to mess with people but did this to escape her own problems. She still retained much of her childish nature but people close to her knew that she was constantly depressed. History Michiko was born in the 2nd West Rukon district. Her mother left when she was just a baby, stating that she didn't want to be tied down to a family. Michiko was raised by her father alone and they had a simple but happy life. When Michiko was a toddler her father was accepted into the Gotei 13 as a scientist for R&D. Michiko was lucky enough to be able to accompany him since he was deemed a very valuable person. She watchhed him work day in and day out while also taking an interest in watching other shinigamis spar. One fateful day Michiko's dad kept going on about discovering something that will change the soul society as we knew it, Michiko never figured out what that idea was. Later on that day, Michiko and her father were walking to get something to eat for dinner when members of squad 2 appeared around them. Michiko's father scooped her up into him arms and held her close before being told by a 2nd squad member that he was being sent to the Maggots nest for being deemed a threat to the safety of the seireitei. Michiko's father handed over his zanpakuto before following them to the Maggots Nest, still holding onto his daughter. Once they reached the entrance a guard looked at Michiko before whispering something to the squad 2 taicho. He shooked his head no as the guard stepped forward and reached for Michiko. "She cannot go with you." the guard said as he got a hold of Michiko's arm. Michiko screamed as she held onto her father for dear life. "Please...Go Michi, I'll be fine." her father said to her as he pried her arms from around his neck. The guard now held Michiko by one hand as her father was led into the maggots nest. Michiko watched him disappear from sight before losing it. She screamed and yelled as baby blue reiatsu started to flame from her body. The 2nd squad taicho spotted her and immediately took her up into his arms before raising his reiatsu to a level just high enough to make her faint. Michiko felt the pressure against her as she passed out. She awoke inside the squad 4 barracks on a bed before looking around. Michiko jumped up and bolted for the door as a squad 4 member shunpoed in front of her, saying she couldn't leave till the higher ups decided what to do with her. Michiko kicked the woman in the shin before boloting for another door, only to be stopped again. This went on for some time before a hell butterfly flew in,"URGENT MESSAGE FOR MICHIKO SAKURA, due to excessive amounts of reiatsu you are being given the chance to join the gotei 13 as a shinigami." 'Plot Child Prodigy Arc. When Michiko was accepted into to gotei 13 she first had to train at the academy. She flew through the classes with ease, all except kido. Along the way she made friends with another child prodigy named Tazuna. Once Michiko graduated she was placed in squad 11, much to her enjoyment. While in squad 11, Michiko caught the eye of a noble named Yuri Takashi. Michiko was soon adopted into the powerful Takashi Clan, gaining a sister, mother, and even one very crazy uncle. After only being in squad 11 for a short time Michiko was promoted to 3rd seat, outranking all the men in her squad. Lieutenant Of Squad 11 Arc Some months went by before events happened that led to squad 11 being appointed a new taicho, Jack Spade. He was a bit surprised at having a small girl in a squad known for it's brute like reputation but once Michiko proved herself in training there was no doubt that she was in the right place. After a while Michiko earned the position of Fukutaicho, she had proved to be a force that you did not want to reckon with. Events occurred that caused Michiko to lose her beloved taicho and the squad was left in the care of none other than Doku Maitresse. Some time later , Michiko fell ill and wasn't able to accompany her taicho to Hell for an important mission.Many squad members left but some did not return, including her taicho. After a month of waiting the soutaicho decided to appoint Michiko and the squad 11 taicho, knowing that she was the perfect person for the job. Captain Of Squad 11 Arc. While getting situated with her new position, the members of the Takashi family began to slowly disappear, from disease, betrayal, or dying in combat. It was soon just Michiko, causing her to fall into a deep depression. She was comforted by her friends and members of the Noble Taylor family,who were now the most powerful family in the Seireitei. One night, Michiko's fiancee, Tazuna Taylor, came to see her. Once there, he told her that he was leaving the seireitei for good. He tried to convince her to come with him but she refused, knowing that she was the only thing holding her family together. Tazuna said he'll always wait for her before disappearing into the night. He was never seen again by anyone from the Taylor family or the seireitei and was presumed dead. Michiko however, knew he was alive but kept this knowledge secret, wanting to let her love finally have time to bring his mind back to a peaceful state. Some time passed before Michiko heard news that her former taicho, Doku, had been rescued from Hell. Michiko soon, due to her constant loss of friends and family, began to slip into a state of insanity. One day she decided to search for her former taicho, an assembly of 200 squad 11 members following close behind. Once she found her former taicho she asked for a battle, one she intended to lose. Once the short fight was over Doku came out as the squad 11 taicho and Michiko came out dead. Horseman of Death Arc. Michiko later awoke in a place known as Hell. She was told by a horseman known as Pestilence that she was the Horseman of Death, only comparable to a god. Michiko accepted the position without a thought about it and quickly began to cause havok on earth, they was something different though, the person that caused all the trouble was something inside Michiko that was taking over...something evil and twisted. After a while Michiko decided to pay a visit to the Seireitei. This shocked many who believed that she had perished. Some time passed and the Horseman situation accelerated. Since Michiko had not attacked the seireitei or acted hostile she wasn't deemed as an enemy but was placed in the Maggots Nest for being a threat to the safety of the Seireitei. After the other horsemen were forced back to hell or Perished she was finally set free. Her horseman powers slowly began to disappear and she decided to keep her scythe in a hidden chamber in the Takashi manor, hoping to never have to touch it again. Return Arc. It took some time, but Michiko was soon reintegrating herself back into the 13 court guard squads. She found a position serving as the fukutaicho in squad 8, under the command of her old friend Kenshin Salvatorio. The only downside was that her reiatsu had to be sealed to a lower level, the power she possessed was far too great for a fukutaicho. She learned that there was a new soutaicho in the seireitei, her old taicho, Doku Maitresse. Michiko was happy, things were finally calming down in her life. Disappearance Arc. Hell butterflies flooded around the seireitei one day, telling news of the return of Yuri Takashi. Michiko soon confronted her long lost mother and was happy to finally see her again. Michiko knew that she could finally do the one thing that she had wanted to do for so long; Go find her lost love Tazuna Taylor. One night, she gathered her belongings, including her scythe, and left the seireitei. After that day, Michiko Takashi was never seen again and was presumed dead. Powers & Abilities Quotes Category:Shinigami